valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Checks
Appraise Use this skill to tell an antique from old junk, a sword that's old and fancy from an elven heirloom, and high-quality jewelry from cheap stuff made to look good. KNG d20 Balance You can keep your balance while walking on a tightrope, a narrow beam, a slippery ledge, or an uneven floor. '-STG' ' '''Bluff You can make the outrageous or the untrue seem plausible, or use doublespeak or innuendo to deliver a secret message to another character. The skill encompasses acting, conning, fast talking, misdirection, prevarication, and misleading body language. Use a bluff to sow temporary confusion, get someone to turn and look where you point, or simply look innocuous. '''CHA d20 ' Bribe You can make checks to lower prices or change the motives of certain things. (ChaD20) Climb Use this skill to scale a cliff, to get to the window on the second story of a wizard's tower, or to climb out of a pit after falling through a trapdoor. STG d20 ' '''Concentration' ' You are particularly good at focusing your mind. '''KNG d20' Craft ' '''All Crafting projects take time to do. You'll need certain items to craft things. To determine how much time and money it takes to make an item, follow these steps. # Find the item's price. Put the item into Silver (1 gp = 100 sp). # Find the Craft XP requirement the table. # Pay one-third of the item's price for the cost of raw materials unless you own the materials you need. # Make an appropriate Craft check(d20) representing time needed to complete. If the check succeeds, divide your check result by the Crafting XP. If the result divided by the Crafting XP equals the price of the item in sp, then you have completed the item. (If the result × the equals double or triple the price of the item in silver pieces, then you've completed the task in one-half or one-third of the time.) If the result × doesn't equal the price, then it represents the progress you've made this week. Record the result and make a new Craft check for the next week. Each week, you make more progress until your total reaches the price of the item in silver pieces. DISGUISE '(CHA) d20''' Use this skill to change your appearance or someone else's. The effort for ability-less swine requires at least a few props, some makeup, and some time. ESCAPE ARTIST Use this skill to slip out of bonds or manacles, wriggle through tight spaces, or escape the grip of a monster that grapples you. (AGI) D20 FORGERY (INT)d20 Use this skill to fake a written order from the duchess instructing a jailer to release prisoners, to create an authentic-looking treasure map, or to detect forgeries that others try to pass off GATHER INFORMATION (CHA)d20 Use this skill for making contacts in an area, finding out local gossip, rumormongering, and collecting general information. HANDLE ANIMAL (CHA) D20 Use this skill to drive a team of horses pulling a wagon over rough terrain, to teach a dog to guard, or to teach a tyrannosaur to "speak" on your command. HIDE (STLH) D20 Use this skill to sink back into the shadows and proceed unseen, to approach a wizard's tower under cover of brush, or to tail someone through a busy street without being noticed. JUMP (AGLTH)d20 Use this skill to leap over pits, vault low fences, or reach a tree's lowest branches. LISTEN (PERC)d20 Use this skill to hear approaching enemies, to detect someone sneaking up on you from behind, or to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. MOVE SILENTLY (STLH) d20 You can use this skill to sneak up behind an enemy or to slink away without being noticed. OPEN LOCK (KNG)d20 You can pick padlocks, finesse combination locks, and solve puzzle locks. The effort requires at least a simple tool of the appropriate sort (a pick, pry bar, blank key, wire, or the like) PERFORM (CHA)d20 You are skilled in a type of artistic expression, which may encompass a variety of specific methods, and you know how to put on a show. You get a bonus when preforming from your 1/10 level Entertainment and Dancing stats depending on your performance. SEARCH (PERC)d20 You can find secret doors, simple traps, hidden compartments, and other details not readily apparent. The Spot skill lets you notice something, such as a hiding rogue. The Search skill lets a character discern some small detail or irregularity through active effort. SENSE MOTIVE (Cha)d20 Use this skill to tell when someone is bluffing you, to discern hidden messages in conversations, or to sense when someone is being magically influenced. This skill represents sensitivity to the body language, speech habits, and mannerisms of others. SPOT (PERC)d20 Use this skill to notice bandits waiting in ambush, to see a rogue lurking in the shadows, to see through a disguise, to read lips, or to see the monstrous centipede in the pile of trash. Distraction (Perc) d20 Use this skill to distract an enemy or guard when not using charisma. Dancing and entertainment applies a bonus based on every 10 levels Loot (Knowledge) d20 Medicine (Knowledge) d20 When healing someone with First Aid, or an ability that uses medication, be sure to do this check. ''